


Democrats, Landing Geaks and Paradise

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s04e19 Angel Maintenance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-24
Updated: 2008-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "You know, just so we're clear on something because it's bugging the hell out of me." He starts, clearly agitated, but he keeps his voice low. "You know that if you are ever an also dead, like if you're ever killed because you're someplace with me at the wrong time, you know it'll be with my dead body on top of you, right? I mean, you get that, don't you?"





	Democrats, Landing Geaks and Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is a ficlet that is part of a series of challenges that Josh and Donna could have had their "moment" after any given conversation. The dialog in the beginning it the scene from the show that the moment springboards off of.  


* * *

DONNA: You know what gripes my ass? (Josh almost chokes on the bottle of water he's drinking) How you doing?  
JOSH: Good.  
DONNA: If anything ever happened to me, chances are it's going to be when I'm sitting next to you and I'm going to be an also-dead. "Senior Bartlet advisor Joshua Lyman killed by a pack of wild dogs ... also dead, Dianne Moss."  
JOSH: (looks thoroughly confused) Huh?  
DONNA: I'm not feeling useful right now. I think I should know how to do more things here.   
JOSH: No one's feeling useful right now.  
DONNA: No, you're ... doing things. You're doing something right now. What are you doing right now?  
JOSH: What are you doing right now?  
DONNA: Nothing--this is my point.  
(they leave his office)  
JOSH: How come you go out with so many Republicans?   
DONNA: I don't.  
JOSH: You do. Cliff, Commander Wonderful, Dr Freeride--  
DONNA: I don't know--I got a good response to the personal ad I put in Roll Call. "Seeking thirtysomething male into motions to recommit ..." I'm not kidding. I can do more. I want to learn how.  
JOSH: (he stares at her for a moment) Do you know how to unlock the landing gear?

 

"No." I say sullenly then he turns to leave.

Well, there he goes. Typical freaking Josh. I try to talk to him about something serious that has to do with me for once and flees.

Except he stops abruptly and turns around.

"You know, just so we're clear on something because it's bugging the hell out of me." He starts, clearly agitated, but he keeps his voice low. "You know that if you are ever an also dead, like if you're ever killed because you're someplace with me at the wrong time, you know it'll be with my dead body on top of you, right? I mean, you get that, don't you?"

Well then.

Well, well, well and well again.

That certainly wasn't the reaction that I was expecting.

"Really?" I smile.

"Yes!" he practically hisses. 

"That's very sweet of you." 

"Don't make me sorry I said that." he says quickly and walks away, but I chase after him.

"You meant it?" I ask.

"Of course I meant it!" He practically shouts, then drops his voice again. "Of course I meant it."

"It's not some ploy because Congressman Landis keeps making eyes at me when I go in there?" 

"No, but that's bugging the hell out of me, too." He mutters and ducks into his office. I follow him and close the door.

"I think he's about to invite me to Chesapeake Bay." I say.

"Yeah, me too." 

"I think it could be very romantic. He says it's beautiful." Okay, so I'm shamelessly egging him on now. What do you want from me? The man said he'd die to protect me. You don't think I should get to the bottom of that?

"I think you should date a Democrat for a change." he says quickly. He's been awfully bold since Inauguration night, but Amy's going to be starting to work here and I thought that ... well, I'd rather not return to that particular thought.

"I'd be open to dating a Democrat." I shrug. I walk a little closer to where he's hiding behind his desk and then casually lean up against it. "It depends on the Democrat."

"I mean, you are a Democrat, and I did check to make sure because sometimes you make me nervous with that, so you should date people that you have something in common with."

I come right around the other side of his desk, then lean up against it again. He swallows. The tension in the room is building and I can feel the moment coming. So far, nothing's interrupting us. And there are a lot of reasons we could be interrupted for right now.

"Democrats aren't really playing well with others tonight though." I say in my husky voice and look him right in the eye. His eyes go a little wider as he's now definitely picked up on where this is going. I'm not messing around anymore. Things shifted between on Inauguration night. 

"This Democrat is playing very well with others tonight." He turns his body to mine and puts a hand on the desk on either side of me, effectively trapping me against the desk. I'm inclined to grab him by the shirt and throw him down on the desk because that move really turned me on. 

"I'd be open to dating a Democrat that plays well with others."

"Yeah?"

"Except the Democrat you're talking about rarely plays well with others." 

"He always plays well with you." I grab hold of the side of the desk in an attempt to reign myself in. This is a very sexy tone of voice coming out of him right now. I could get use to this voice.

"And you think you should be rewarded for that?"

"If I'm going to throw myself in front of a pack of wild dogs in what is apparently going to be a failed attempt at keeping you from being mauled to death, then yes, I think I should get something for that."

"Fair point." And then I summon all of my courage and lean in to kiss him. He, of course, meets me half way. My hands come off the desk and up to his face. One of his hands settles on the small of my back and the other braces our balance on the desk. 

I will never look at this desk the same way again.

He pulls away and smiles lightly. "You said landing geak."

"I said landing gear." 

"It was a k."

"Whatever. Are you going to take me to Chesapeake Bay?" I demand.

"I think I'd be able to see you in a lot less clothes in Hawaii this time of year."

"As in the island of."

"Aloha and all that, yes. I think we can take a vacation for the first time in four years, don't you?"

"Getting on an airplane..." I begin.

"As long as it's not Air Force One, since it's apparently a piece of shit."

"... and spending a ridiculous time in the air to spend two weeks..."

"One week."

"Ten days."

"Done."

"... in paradise."

"Donnatella, this office is paradise right now." 

I smile again at the appearance of sweet Josh. He doesn't even realize he's so sweet. 

"Then I agree to date said Democrat." 

"Might end up being more than that."

"I'm willing to take my chances and see what happens." 

We're kissing again and suddenly, I'm seeing there are a lot more perks to this job than I had originally considered. Don't get me wrong, I'll be revisiting the issue of learning how to do more interesting things, but now I'm really looking forward to the negotiations.

THE END


End file.
